


The long shower

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sanada involuntarily takes the longest shower in his life but not alone.





	The long shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-08-19 10:29am to 11:15am

It hadn't been Sanada's intention to look nor to walk in on a scene like this.

It was already late, very late and Sanada had simply wanted to make sure he would not lock someone in when closing up the clubroom after his extended workout.

There were voices.

Thinking someone was once again overstepping the rules, Sanada led his feet towards the source, wondering what he might find.

He should have left the moment he realized the sounds were coming from the shower area.

Pulling the curtains aside revealed something he'd rather not have witnessed. 

Niou and Yukimura. Both naked, soap still bathing their bodies and Yukimura standing with his legs spread against the wall, happily taking Niou's cock to the hilt.

They didn't stop when they noticed him. 

Yukimura simply looked over his shoulder with slightly clouded eyes, smiling that smile that was reserved solely for Sanada while Niou continued to pump away, obviously even more turned on by their sudden audience.

Despite everything, Sanada found himself routed to the spot.

Yukimura looked so beautiful.

A moan suddenly shattered the almost silence and Sanada finally snapped out of his trance, witnessing both of them reaching their peaks. Niou silently and Yukimura with continuous moans and sighs. When Niou slipped out, their cum mingled before being washed away by the spray.

Niou grinned but didn't fully let go of his lover yet, his touches now mild and soothing, while Yukimura turned towards him.

"Hello, Genichirou."

His name had never sounded more mocking nor more sexy.

He knew Yukimura still had to be slick as Niou had made no move to that end yet.

The trickster turned his head.

"You know, for someone who obviously wants a go himself, you're way too reluctant. I'm sure Seiichi wouldn't mind. Or would you, Seiichi?"

Yukimura quite obviously liked the idea as his breathing sped up again and his body seemed to turn towards the wall once more all on its own.

"Come on, fuku-buchou. Give it a try. Seiichi really likes getting it."

At any other time Sanada would have slapped Niou for his insolence but Yukimura really looked like he wanted it bad, worrying his lower lip in a rare show of uncertainty.

Stepping closer, Sanada pulled his pants down enough to take himself out, earning appreciative moans from both sides.

"Man, you're really hung, aren't you? Almost a pity I gave you free reign. Seiichi will never want something smaller again after you had him."

Not really paying attention to Niou's words, Sanada began probing Yukimura's cleft, easily slipping his thumb inside and eliciting a sharp gasp.

Yes, Yukimura would be able to take him fully and in one go.

Taking a step back, Sanada turned the startled bluenette around, encouraging him to put his legs around his hips, then slid in just like he had imagined. In one go and right down to the balls.

Yukimura screamed.

When the trickster stayed silent, Sanada took it as permission to continue and pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in with long, powerful thrusts, shifting his partner's weight carefully until he knew he was ramming directly into Yukimura's prostate.

Behind them he could hear Niou pant and curse, maybe he was even rubbing himself but Sanada couldn't care less right now. Yukimura was so beautiful like this. Head thrown back, cock standing proudly and that sweet hole taking every thrust with wild abandon, unable to push back due to their position. It was obvious that he loved every second.

Shifting their combined weight once more, he pushed Yukimura's back against the wall while continuing to thrust against the prostate in teasing and then harsher thrusts.

Yukimura actually mewled, his eyes now almost unseeing, his hands digging into Sanada's shoulder muscles.

Keeping the rhythm Sanada changed his own standing position, giving him the opportunity to slide one of his hands towards Yukimura's entrance. Before the bluenette knew what was happening, one of Sanada's fingers had entered next to his cock and Yukimura was screaming in ecstasy, spilling between their bodies in hot spurts.

Another scream reached Sanada's ears when he finally let go, filling Yukimura to the brink. Niou must have come as well.

Panting heavily he sat Yukimura down again as carefully as he could manage and just watched for a moment.

Niou made his way over immediately, taking Yukimura into his arms and soothing him like he had previously. 

"Oh come now, you big oaf. You can't give him a ride like this and then expect him to let you leave just like that. Get your ass over here!"

Once again Sanada wanted to slap him but didn't. Instead he did what Niou had told him to do and took Yukimura back into his arms, who cuddled up to him almost instantly.

Niou smiled, rubbing the bluenette's back.

"You know, I don't think this was a one-timer. But for future references: I wanna try that huge thing too."

With that conversation ceased entirely, the only sound the still running water form the showerheads.

Maybe coming in here had been the best decision he had ever made.


End file.
